Snow Way In
This is my twelfth Fanfiction and my first winter one. Feedback is appreciated. snowing in Royal Woods and Lincoln comes back home while holding his sled Lincoln: Wow! Riding down the slopes with Big Red II was awesome! This sure was a snowy experience! Well, time to warm up and enjoy the cocoa. Lola: off-screen It's mine! Lana: off-screen No, mine! Lincoln: What's going on this time? goes to the kitchen and sees the twins fighting over a marshmallow Lincoln: Guys, is everything okay? Twins: Yes! looked at each other No. Lola: There's only one marshmallow left for my hot chocolate and I saw it first! Lana: No way! I did! And I need it for mine! Lincoln: Hold on. Mom and Dad brought marshmallows the other day. How could there be one left? Twins: Well... showing the twins with thirty nine S'mores on the dinning room table Lynn: a stopwatch Ready, set, eat! pounce towards the S'mores and eats them, until they saw... Lana: One more left! Lola: Yeah! Twins: Dibs! pounce towards the S'more and start fighting over it. While doing so, the S'more flies out of the fight cloud Twins: fighting'' Uh-oh!'' the S'more lands on the floor, Charles appears and takes it Twins: Dang it. Lynn: Okay, I think I'll call it a draw. flashback ends Lincoln: So you guys had a contest and ends with a tie. Well, I dunno who's going to get it. How about I flip a coin? Lynn: up Hey, are you gonna finish that? the marshmallow from Lincoln and eats it Thanks, Bro! Lincoln: sighs Never mind. Well, I just have a snack instead. goes to the cupboard Where's all the crackers and other snacks? Lana: Funny story... Lola: We ate them too. Lincoln: Of course. Lori: off-screen DANG IT! Not again! Lincoln: Lori? goes upstairs Lori: Growls I hate it when that happens! Lincoln: up Lori, what happened? Lori: I was about to charge my phone and the charger got stuck. But when I pulled it out, it ripped! Just great! How will I let Bobby know that I'm doing okay and when to schedule our date? Lincoln: What if I can get you a new one? Lori: You'd do that? Even though I'm not making you do my laundry like last week? Lincoln: Yup! Besides, we don't have nothing much to eat, anyway. Lori: Gasps We literally have nothing to eat? That's even worse! I'm coming with you! Forget the chore favor. runs into her closet, closes the door and comes out wearing her winter clothes Let's go! she runs off, Lincoln shrugs and runs after her that night Lincoln: he closes the fridge Perfect! Everything is set! Now to enjoy some relaxation. goes to the living room and sits on the couch Lucy: the couch as well Hey, Lincoln. Lincoln: startled by her appearance AAH! Oh. Hi, Lucy. What's up? Lucy: I was wondering if I could take over? I need to see if Edwin's voice has a problem. Lincoln: Well... okay. I can wait. turns on the TV and changes to her show Griselda: Oh, Edwin. Please tell me how your voice is. Edwin has a chance, the channel changes into an ice hockey game Lucy: Gasp! Lincoln: I didn't do that. Lynn: I did. Lincoln: Lynn, Lucy was watching her show! You should wait! Lucy: That's right. Lynn: Sorry, but I need to watch the ice hockey tournament. Lucy: Sigh. Lincoln: Don't worry, Lucy. Maybe I can... Lynn: Watch it with me? Good idea! grabs her brother groans in depression Lynn: something Hey, where's the remote? Lola: Looking for this? holds the remote Lynn: Give it back, Lola! Lola: Fat chance! I need it to watch my "Figure skating" program! remote gets taken away by someone Hey! Lana: Well, I need it to watch the Polar Bear channel! Lynn: Yawn! Gimme that! snatched the remote from Lana HA! Lola: she takes the remote back HA! HA! and Lynn pounce on Lola and they all fight over the remote. During the fight, the remote lands by the stairs Leni: coming downstairs Hey, guys! Lana and Lola stop fighting and notice the remote Lana: The remote! Lynn: Leni, stop! crunching sound is heard Leni: Okay. Are we playing "Red light, green light?" Lynn, Lana and Lola: NOOOO! Leni: Hey, I was just asking. There's no need to shout. Lincoln: Uh, Leni. I think you better look down on the floor. looks down and notice she stepped on the remote Leni: Oops. Sorry. I didn't know the clicky-thingy was there. picks up the broken remote Lynn: Ugh! Just great! Now what? Lola: Hey, Lynn! her snow outfit Race you to the store to get a new remote? runs upstairs, then goes back downstairs in her snow outfit Lynn: You're on! race off outside, then comes back inside Lola: How about we do this tomorrow? Lynn: Good enough for me. two sisters went back upstairs'' '''Lincoln: Lana, can you fix it? examines the remote Lana: Don't worry, I'll see what I can do. It might take days. But, in the meantime, keep it simple, just in case another remote, or Leni's case, clicky-thingy gets broken. Lincoln, Leni and Lucy: Deal. Lincoln: It's almost bedtime, anyway. Let's pack it in for now. Leni: Okay. Wait, are we going somewhere with our beds? Lucy: the same time Lincoln and Lana sighs Sigh. next day, Lincoln comes out of the bathroom and hears a scream'' '''Lori: out of her room My charger broke again! Now I gotta get another one! Leni: And I totes need a new another outfit for the cold weather! Luan: her room Mr. Coconuts needs a new tie! Mr. Coconuts Big time! Tie need this! Har, har! Get it? Lana: out of her room I need a heating lamp for my reptiles! Lola: the same I need more tea for my tea party! Luna: out of her room I need a new cymbal for my rockin' drums! Lynn: out of her room My ice skates! I need new ice skates! back in Lucy: I need a new recipe for my fake blood. Lincoln: Uh, guys? What's going on? Lori: Not now, Lincoln! We're in a situation here! Come on, guys! Bundle up and let's get whatever you need! Lisa: up Oldest sibling, I require your assistance of my needs. Lori: Let me guess: you need more rock salt? Lisa: Negatory. Well, I do need that. But what I really need is one of those flaming isotopes in case of indoor frostbite. Lori: Well, okay. Lisa: zooms back to her room Appreciated it! comes back out wearing her snow outfit other sisters comes out of their rooms wearing their snow attires and runs downstairs Lincoln: What situation? sighs Wait a minute. I just remember something! I have to get a new Ace Savvy winter comic book! runs to his room and come back out wearing his snow outfit Guys! Wait up! Lily:' out of her room wearing her snow attire Go-go! Lincoln: Oh, Lily! I can't forget you! picks up baby sister and runs downstairs and goes outside, but saw Vanzilla left already Dang it! I can't believe they left without us!Growls Just great! Lily: sadly Sibwings? Lincoln: Don't worry, Lily. We'll do something fun together until they get back! And I know how. Lincoln makes a snow fort that looks similar to a cave Lincoln: All done! What do you think, Lily? looks at it and claps happily Mr. Grouse: his house window Nice fort, Loud! Lincoln: Good to hear, Mr. Grouse! Lily And the best part it won't be collapsible. up in the sky and sees the snow falling fast Uh-oh! A blizzard is coming! Patchy wasn't joking about the low temperatures. Quick, Lily! In here! Lily goes in the snow fort, Lincoln sees a little shovel Lincoln: the viewers I'm not taking any chances of getting snowed in again. goes by the tree and takes it, then goes in the fort with Lily I hope our sisters are okay. the Royal Woods Mall, the sisters pack their shopping stuff in Vanzilla Lynn: Well, I got what I need! Luna: Same here, dude! Lola: I'm good to go! Lana: Me too! Lisa: Siblings, I hate to interrupt your storage soirée, but the descending ice crystals, also known as snow, is moving rapidly. Lana: Oh, man! You're right! Come on! We better go! rushes in Vanzilla and buckled up Lori: Okay. But before we go, is everyone here and got what they need? Sisters: Yes! Lola: Come on! Let's go! Luna: Wait a minute, dudes! Aren't we forgetting someone? Lori: Let me check! counting her siblings and herself 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9! Gasps Nine?! We literally did forget someone! Well, two someones! Luan: Yeah! Lincoln is not here! Lana: And neither is Lily! Leni: You think they're still in the mall? Lori: No, Leni. We must've left them behind when we were leaving to go to the mall! Lynn: Some oldest instructor you are, Lori! Lori: Hey, I wasn't the only one who's under pressure, you know! Lana: Guys, we have to go home and fast! Lola: Yeah! So I can warm my tushie! others glare at her Lola: And make sure Lincoln and Lily are okay. starts the engine and drives off Lincoln is holding Lily inside the snow fort Lincoln: I hope the fort will hold. Lily: Blankie! takes out her blanket from her coat Lincoln: Lily, your blanket! Good thinking! That'll keep us warm! wraps it around them drives Vanzilla down the road with chains on the wheels Lori: Good thinking using the chains on the wheels, Lana! Lana: Thanks! I knew they would come in handy! Luan: And it did! Wheel get home in no time! laughs Get it? Lynn: Uh, Lori? Where's our house? Lori: I dunno. We're supposed to be here by now. Lana: Are we lost? Lola: Don't say that! Leni: I see a lot of houses, even the one where Mr. Grouse is! Lori: Wait a minute. Leni, where do see Mr. Grouse? Leni: Over there! He's dusting the snow off his car. Lori: If he's over there, then that means... sees a familiar house Our house is here! siblings cheer Luan: Thank goodness! Lana: Way to go, Leni! Luna: Awesome find, dude! parks Vanzilla by the garage and everyone gets out Lana: Uh-oh! Guys? Lynn: What's up? Lana: We got a big problem! big pile of snow covers the front door of the Loud House Lori: What?! We're snowed out?! Luna: Bogus! Leni: What do we do now? Lola: Yeah! There's no way I'm sleeping outdoors to freeze off my beauty sleep! Lynn: Don't get your tiaras in a twist. Lana, use your heating lamp! Lana: I would, but there isn't anywhere to plug it in. Lucy: Maybe we should try the back door. sisters go around the backyard and sees the back door covered in snow as well Sisters: Dang it! Luan: Looks like there's snow way in! Laughs Get it? But seriously, we can't get inside. Lynn: Let's try the windows! Luna: Windows all locked, dude. Lori: No matter, I'll just call our house phone. Maybe Lincoln will pick up. takes out her phone the house, the phone rings and there's nobody here to answer it Lori: Ugh! Why won't he pick up? Luna: Maybe he's not home. Lynn: He's probably at Clyde's place. Lana: Nah. Lincoln said that Clyde has to visit his Nana's place. Luan: Lori, maybe you should trying texting him. Lori: Okay, then. types letters on her phone, while doing so, the phone cut off What? Already? My phone is dead and I literally have no place to charge it! Can one of you guys text him? other sisters take out their phones and are about to text Lisa: her phone away Stall your devices, siblings! I have the solution! takes out a remote control button and presses it other sisters look around'' '''Lana: Nothing happened. Lisa: Patience. round object that's shaped like a sun flies over the house and towards the sisters Leni: Whoa! The sun came to life? Lisa: No, Leni. Behold, my latest invention! The Planispheric Sphere. It also has a built in Tracker Beam. I made this in case my teacher is missing any of her students or if any of the parental units is missing their child. Now to contact our brother and youngest sister. pressed the button and the Sphere flies over to the house roof and to the front yard and releases a light in the front Lincoln: out of his snow fort with Lily Thank goodness! The snow stopped falling. And I owe it all to my snow cave. he pats it, it collapses Well, it was going to happen eventually. he walks to the front yard, he sees Vanzilla parked Vanzilla? That means my sisters came back. something Uh-Oh. There's snow in the front door. Luckily, I have the shovel. to use it Wait a minute, I can't use it. It'll break off. I'll have to try something else. to him as he looks at Mr. Grouse's house, a beam of yellow light from the sphere goes on him and Lily, then flies off at the backyard, the sisters is pacing in different directions Lori: Groans What's taking so long? Sphere shows up and flies down to Lisa Lola: It's about time! Lisa: Sphere, report. sphere opens a board to read the word 'House front door' while showing a picture of Lincoln and Lily Lisa: Siblings, we have our answer! other sisters rushes over to Lisa and sees the reading on the sphere Lori: House front door? Oh! That means they're at the front yard! Lynn: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! sisters runs off and arrive at the front yard and sees the snow pile is no longer there in the front door. Lana: The snow's gone! Leni: Yay! Luna: Rockin'! Lynn: Finally! Luan: That means Lincoln and Lily must be in there! Lola: Well, come on! open the door and go inside the living room Lynn: Finally! Warmth at last! Lana: You said it! Lori: Glad to be out this frigid weather! Now to charge my phone! something Uh-oh! Leni: Lori, what's wrong? Lori: Our shopping bags! We forgot about them! Luan: Maybe they're still in the van! Lynn: I'll get them! runs outside and opens the back of Vanzilla What?! Nothing?! comes back inside Lana: Well, where are they? Lynn: They're not here. clears their throat as the sisters go by the dining room Lincoln: Looking for these? them the shopping bags his sisters bring on the dinner table and Lily is sitting on her high chair Hey, guys! Sisters: excitedly Lincoln! rushes up to their brother and show their affections Lana: Are we glad to see you! Luna: We were worried about you, bro! Leni: Totes! We missed ya! Luan: Lily And you too, Lily! Lily laughs, Luan picks up from her chair and plays with her Lori: Lincoln, we're really sorry we left you and Lily behind like that. We were so concerned about getting what we want, we didn't bother to ask you a question about what you need. Lincoln: That's okay. Well, I was upset about you did, but I got over it. Lynn: So, where were you anyway? Lincoln: Well, after you guys left, I was building a snow fort and then when the blizzard was coming, I took cover in it. Lisa: Wise choice, elder brother. Lana: So how did you clear all the snow? Lincoln: I had a little help. flashback shows Lincoln going to Mr. Grouse's house Lincoln: I hope he's there. to knock, but Mr. Grouse opens the door first Mr. Grouse: What is it, Loud? Lincoln: Our House got snowed and I can't get in! So I wondering if you can help me with your shovel? And I know what you're gonna say. "Hard pass". Mr. Grouse: Well played. And I know what you're going to offer. A tray of your Dad's lasagna. Throw in a cup of hot cocoa, and you got a deal. Lincoln: Okay. Lincoln and Mr. Grouse are using snow shovels to clear the snow off the Louds front door. While doing so, the section is clear Lincoln: Yes! Now we can go inside again! Thanks, Mr. Grouse! Mr. Grouse: Don't mention it. Lincoln: I'll give you what you want later. Right now, I have to take care of something. Come on, Lily. picks up Lily and goes to Vanzilla and opens the back door where his sisters' shopping bags are I'm surprised they forgot about these. flashback Lori: Wow! That's literally impressive, Lincoln. Luna: Totally rockin'! Lynn: I didn't think Grouse had it in him! Lola: Better him than me! Lana: Thanks for getting our bags, big brother! Lincoln: You're welcome! Luan: Glad you shop by and get them! laughs Lori: Lincoln, is there anything you want in return, you name it. Lincoln: Well... the siblings, while in the living room in their pajamas doing their hobbies and enjoying their hot chocolate, Lincoln reads a new comic Lincoln: the viewers Well, the snow is cleared outside our house, my sisters made it okay, I had a fun time in my fort and I got a new Ace Savvy winter comic book. This really has been the best snow day ever! drinks his hot chocolate and sighs then, the Planispheric Sphere appears and acts up back and fourth Lincoln: notices What's that? Lisa: Uh-oh! The Planispheric Sphere! she presses the button, the sphere lands on the floor and starts rumbling Lisa: Oh, dear! takes the Sphere and goes upstairs; an explosion is heard Lincoln: Lisa? comes back downstairs covered in soot Lisa: dazed Still needs more adjustments. then falls down never heard of Lisa's invention, turns to the viewers and shrugs END Trivia * I thought of this story ever since "Snow Way Down/Out" aired and I've started this when 2018 showed up. * This is my first Fanfiction to be added on a holiday. In this case, Valentine's Day. * Since Snow Way Down and Snow Way Out only has minor opposites, I decided to turn things around by evening the odds. * The Planispheric Sphere is a reference to the Planispheric Disk from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Category:Episodes